The present invention discloses a method and apparatus for protecting fiber optic connectors against the entry of dust and other debris.
Optical fibers are widely used in modern communications systems. Similar to electrical communications systems, fiber optic telecommunications systems often comprise modules. These modules contain optical and electrical components. An equipment rack or cabinet in a fiberoptic network installation will typically house a number of these fiber optic communications modules. In such arrangements, the modules are typically inserted into bays or slots in the rack or cabinet. The back of the rack or cabinet typically includes a backplane having fiber optic connectors arranged in a standard configuration. When a module is inserted into a slot in the cabinet, the fiber optic connectors of the module are physically and optically coupled to the fiber optic connectors of the backplane, and thus to the network. This protects the connectors against the entry of dust, debris and moisture.
Frequently, however one or more of the slots in a cabinet will not contain a module. It is therefore necessary to prevent dust, moisture and debris from collecting on the fiber optic connectors of the backplane some other way. To solve this problem, caps or plugs of the type illustrated in FIG. 2 may be fitted to the connectors. However, currently available caps have handles that are many centimeters shorter than the depth of typical fiberoptic equipment cabinet. The width of a module is typically only a few centimeters. This requires the technician to reach into a cavity often only a few centimeters wide, deep into the cabinet, with his or her hand, or with a (usually metal) tool unsuited to the purpose, to grasp the short handled dust cap, and to pull with some force on it to remove it from the fiber optic connector. During this time, immediately adjacent the technician""s hand or the tool is exposed electrical circuitry, typically with power being supplied to it. The technician must be careful lest he or she come into contact with the circuitry under power, or permit the tool being used to remove the dust cap(s) come into contact with the circuitry under power. One solution would be for the operator to switch off the power to the panel. However, switching off the power to the panel may disrupt an entire communication network, so switching off the power often is really not an acceptable solution.
Generally, each slot in a panel has a plurality of fiber optic connectors in a known configuration. However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, currently available protective closures are discrete, so that each time a module is inserted into or removed from a slot, a number of protective closures must be removed or inserted. This requires the operator to perform the above mentioned operation a number of times.
A protective device is provided for an optical coupling located in an enclosure defined at least in part by spaced first and second planes. The optical coupling is located nearer to the first plane than to the second plane. The protective device includes a closure configured to engage the coupling, and a handle having a first end coupled to the closure to permit manipulation of the closure by manipulation of the handle, and a second end. The length of the device is such that, when the closure engages the coupling, the second end is nearer to the second plane than to the first plane.
Illustratively according to the invention, the enclosure is a cabinet for housing modules having optical components.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the first plane is a back plane of the enclosure, and the second plane is defined at least in part by a front surface of a module.
Illustratively according to the invention, the optical coupling includes multiple optical couplings, and the device includes multiple closures.
Additionally illustratively according to the invention, the multiple optical couplings are arranged in a standard configuration. The multiple closures are arranged in the standard configuration for placement over the multiple optical couplings.
Illustratively according to the invention, the handle has at least one opening to facilitate manipulation of the device.
Illustratively according to the invention, the handle has at least one region which facilitates shortening of the handle.
Illustratively according to the invention, the closure comprises a plug.
Alternatively illustratively according to the invention, the closure comprises a cap.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a protective closure includes a handle having a length approximately equal to the depth of a slot in a panel. This construction has advantages over the prior art. An operator may insert or remove the protective closure without the use of special tools. Because it is not necessary to use tools, the risk of the technician or a tool wielded by the technician coming into contact with electrical circuitry under power on an adjacent module is reduced.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a protective closure includes a plurality of plugs or caps configured for coupling with a corresponding plurality fiber optic connectors in a standard configuration. This construction has advantages over the prior art. The number of insertion or removal operations is reduced.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a protective closure comprises a handle having points of reduced thickness along the length that facilitate breaking the handle. This construction has advantages over the prior art. The depth of panels may vary, so a handle having xe2x80x9cbreak-pointsxe2x80x9d facilitates shortening a handle to a desired length.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a protective closure comprises a handle having at least one opening of sufficient size to receive, for example, a finger of a technician. This construction has advantages over the prior art. An opening in the handle facilitates manipulation of the handle. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description that follows.